


Make It Perfect

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Other, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: "Don't wait for the perfect moment. Take the moment andmake it perfect.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 22: Tears





	Make It Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I did promise at least one person that I would write a proposal fic for this particular AU, so here it is! Enjoy!

Kíli fidgeted slightly, their fingers running over the lump in their jacket pocket. The day in the arboretum so far had gone off without a hitch. In fact, Tauriel didn’t seem to suspect a thing. As they reached the swinging bridge, hanging between two tall, ancient trees, they just got a feeling of _rightness._

 

 _Here,_ the trees whispered, and Kíli, feeling an odd echo of the past, a sense of déjà vu almost, obeyed.

 

Tauriel glided ahead of them, her eyes darting about in delighted wonder at the miles and miles of uninterrupted and undisturbed nature surrounding them. She had almost reached the middle when Kíli called out a soft, _“Amrâlimé.”_

 

She turned around to look at them, tilting her head in question. Kíli watched her, taking in the glow of her eyes, the fall of her hair, the curve of her face…everything that was _her_ as they walked closer.

 

“Tauriel, I…” Kíli started, then paused, gathering themselves. “I have known you for seven years, and I loved you from the moment I saw you. You are a magnificent woman. You’ve been there with me in the highest highs and the lowest of lows. To me, there is no other. You, my love, are my one and only.” They took a deep breath and carefully knelt, removing the box from their pocket.

 

“Kíli, _meleth,”_ Tauriel said, her voice almost a whisper.

 

“Tauriel, will you marry me?” The words hung in the air, fragile and pure.

 

Tauriel, tears filling her eyes, finally breathed out a small, _“Yes.”_

 

“Yes?” Kíli repeated, grinning. “Did you say yes?”

 

“Yes!” Tauriel shouted and burst into giggles as she leaned down to kiss them, again and again and again until they both were crying.

 

“Here, let me-” Kíli pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on her long, thin finger. They held her hand for a moment, admiring how well it suited her. It was lovely in its simplicity – a small moonstone cradled in delicately carved silver leaves.

 

“I love it,” Tauriel said, “I love _you_ ,” she kissed them again, “so very much.” Suddenly she pulled back. “Wait.”

 

They frowned. “What?” Tauriel ignored them, too focused on removing her backpack and rooting around in it. “Babe, you can’t just say ‘wait’ and then not explain – oh!”

 

Tauriel grinned at them, still crying, but with her giggles bordering on hysteria. In her hand she held…another ring box.

 

“Are you serious?” Kíli asked, their own laughter becoming harder and harder to control. “Tauriel-”

 

“I suppose I already know the answer to this,” she said, shifting her weight so she could also be on one knee, “but Kíli, will you marry me?”

 

“Hell fucking yes!” they shouted. “Oh my god, this is like a scene out of a romcom!”

 

“Give me your hand, doofus.” Tauriel said. She opened the box and pulled out a band. The edges were silver, but the center…

 

“Is that meteorite?” Kíli gasped in excitement as she slid it on their finger. “Did you get me a space rock ring?”

 

“I did indeed,” Tauriel said, clearly pleased with herself. “Our first real conversation was about space, so I figured it was appropriate.”

 

“That’s why I chose a moonstone for yours!”

 

“Great minds think alike.” They fist-bumped. “I was going to give it to you in the geode cave.”

 

“You planned further ahead than I did,” Kíli said. “I just did it when it felt right.”

 

“We need to take a picture now or your mother will have both of our heads,” Tauriel said.

 

Kíli grimaced. “Agreed. Selfie or hands?”

 

“Selfie _with_ hands?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

_A photo, posted on every social media the two have. “We said yes!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply love moonstone rings, so of course there had to be one in this fic. 
> 
> Both of those rings are actually available! The meteorite one is on Amazon and the moonstone one is on Etsy. 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
